I want you to stay here
by Last thoughts
Summary: Bouleversé par les projets de son acolyte, Sherlock Holmes décide de jouer sa dernière carte: celle de la verité. Slash Sherlock Holmes/John Watson


Titre:I want you to stay here. ( Je sais, pas très original, j'ai toujours un problème avec ça!)

Genre: Slash Sherlock Holmes/John Watson

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas :D

Alors voilà, je me lance! Première fiction. Le déclic? Évidemment, ce film que j'ai adoré, et puis les quelques merveilleuses fics de quelque unes d'entre vous (je suppose qu'il y a plus de filles, mais loin de moi l'idée de vexer la gente masculine :P) Et puis, Robert Downey Jr & Jude Law, 'sont fait pour être ensemble, vous trouvez pas? XD

Bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaise!

* * *

Le feu crépitait dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Les flammes qui dansaient, impétueuses, se reflétaient dans les yeux sombres de l'homme assis à même le sol. Son regard était fixe, ses muscles crispés. Dans ses mains, un violon, tenu par le manche avec sa main gauche, tandis que l'autre triturait de manière frénétique les cordes de l'instrument, l'archet étant posé à terre, un peu plus loin. Pourtant bien présent, l'esprit du grand détective bouillonnait à des kilomètres de là. Plongé dans une sorte de mutisme, il regardait sans voir, jouait sans entendre. Mrs Hudson était passée un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi : le voyant dans cet état, elle ne s'était pas attardé et n'avait pas cherché à lui parler. Elle savait que, ces moments-là, il ne valait mieux pas déranger l'homme acariâtre et bourru qui lui servait de locataire. Autant le docteur Watson était quelqu'un de civilisé et de raffiné qu'elle appréciait, autant le détective lui tapait sur les nerfs, avec ses manies et ses habitudes étranges de néandertal, bien qu'elle s'en soit accoutumé, avec le temps.

Par la fenêtre ouverte, un bruit strident, perçant, provenant de la rue lui parvint aux oreilles : il reprit conscience de là où il se trouvait, arrachant ses yeux des flammes, poussant un léger soupir. Se sentant comme ankylosé, il étendit ses jambes et s'allongea de tout son long, les bras en croix. Combien de temps resta-t-il ainsi, sans bouger, le regard vissé au plafond ? Dix minutes, trois quart d'heure, deux heures ? Il n'aurait su le dire. N'ayant aucun mystère croustillant à se mettre sous la dent ces temps-ci, Holmes ne savait que faire. Il avait épuisé toutes ses ressources possibles et inimaginables pour ne pas sombrer dans la morosité; et alors qu'il s'était apprêté à s'adonner à des expériences plus que douteuses, son ami –le seul- lui avait fait part d'une nouvelle qui vint contrecarré tous ses plans : Son projet d'épouser Mary, sa conquête du moment –selon le détective. Loin de se réjouir de ce qui allait, en principe, l'empêcher de plonger dans l'ennui le plus total, Sherlock Holmes aurait amplement préféré être sur une nouvelle enquête. Au lieu de ça, il se rongeait les sangs sur des propos qui, il fallait l'avouer, ne le mettait pas au meilleur de sa forme. En réalité, et même s'il ne l'avouerait sans doute jamais, il était au bord du gouffre.

Nul besoin de posséder un esprit aussi perspicace et brillant que notre homme pour savoir ce que « épouser Mary » impliquait. L'enquêteur ferma les yeux un instant devant le triste, mais évident, constat qui s'imposait à lui : Watson allait partir. Holmes se releva brusquement, en position assise, passant une main dans ses cheveux désordonnés. Cela ne pouvait pas être. Son ami ne devait pas le laisser, il n'en avait pas le droit. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, après toutes ces enquêtes, ces bons moments, ces violentes disputes aussi, il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner ainsi. C'était sûrement un comportement très puéril de penser comme cela, mais il était bien trop obstiné pour avoir des pensées raisonnables. Et même si Watson lui avait assuré, anticipant plus ou moins sa réaction – ce qu'il ne supportait pas, soit dit en passant-, qu'il lui rendrait visite plusieurs fois dans la semaine, il ne voulait pas entendre parler d'un hypothétique départ de son ami de cette maison, qui enfermait de trop nombreux souvenirs. Le problème était qu'ils étaient très certainement moins importants pour le docteur que pour lui. Le problème était que son ami n'avait très certainement pas d'aussi forts sentiments le concernant que lui à son égard. Le problème, de taille, était que Sherlock Holmes ne comprenait pas comment il avait fait pour en arriver là. Pour ressentir une telle dépendance envers lui. Ce que cela signifiait ? Il ne le savait que trop bien. L'annonce d'un futur départ de celui qui était la personne la plus proche de lui avait fait remonter à la surface la passion qu'éprouvait le détective pour Watson, passion qu'il s'était efforcé de garder secrète depuis trop longtemps. La dévoiler n'aurait fait qu'empirer les choses et briser leur relation amicale qui se portait bien. Mais maintenant que le docteur allait sans nul doute partir et quitter le 221b Baker Street, la situation n'était peut-être pas tout à fait la même. Au point où il en était, qu'avait-il à perdre ? Finalement si, il avait beaucoup à perdre. Son amitié la plus profonde et la plus avancée. Elle lui était indispensable, autant que ses enquêtes, et peut-être même davantage. Que pouvait-il faire pour le retenir, pour qu'il demeure dans cette maison qui était la leur ? Lui qui fourmillait habituellement de solutions, qui trouvait réponse à tout, se trouvait en panne sèche devant ce problème. Parce que ce dernier n'était pas logique, ne pouvait pas se résoudre par de simples déductions et calculs rationnels, mais devait s'accompagner de profondes réflexions sur lui-même et ses sentiments, qu'il avait toujours eu du mal à cerner. Toujours du mal à se cerner lui-même, au fond.

L'autre possibilité était de se persuader qu'il pourrait très bien se débrouiller sans lui et qu'il réussirait à apprécier cette solitude nouvelle mais qu'il connaissait déjà bien de par le passé. Seulement, saurait-il s'en accoutumer comme auparavant ? Saurait-il se contenter de ses investigations, sans pouvoir en parler avec ardeur à son ami ? Saurait-il se résigner à ne plus attendre qu'il revienne de son travail, le soir, lors de ces jours mornes et sans intérêt où il ne faisait que casser les oreilles à Mrs Hudson et aux voisins ? Saurait-il ne pas ressentir le manque des airs outrés et exaspérés qu'affichait bien souvent Watson face à son comportement, et qui le divertissait au plus haut point ? Tout simplement, saurait-il se passer de cette forte complicité qu'ils entretenaient et dont il se satisfaisait, faute de mieux ? Il en doutait. Fortement.

Et ce que ça l'irritait, nom de Dieu ! Réaliser et prendre pleinement conscience qu'il n'était pas aussi indépendant qu'il le voulait le piquait au vif, l'agaçant prodigieusement. Lui qui contrôlait tout, tout le temps, qui gardait son sang-froid en toute circonstance se sentait bien misérable devant ce sentiment qui l'assaillait de toute part. Il grogna, dans la pièce sombre seulement éclairée par la lumière du jour qui achevait doucement de laisser place à sa sœur la nuit, tandis que le vent soufflait dans la pièce, le fenêtre étant toujours ouverte. Posant une main sur son visage, Holmes ferma les yeux, fronça les sourcils, serra les dents, cherchant, en vain, justification sensée et cohérente à tout cela, qui le tranquilliserait quant à son état actuel tout en sachant pertinemment que ses efforts étaient vains.

Parce qu'il y avait également autre chose qui le taraudait. Depuis quelques temps, il avait remarqué certains gestes, certaines attitudes de son colocataire, certains regards qui lui paraissaient suspects. En fait, s'il faisait marcher son esprit déductif, il les interprétait comme des signes de la réciprocité de ses sentiments à son égard. Mais il était logiquement absurde de se fier à sa raison pour cette affaire, puisqu'elle était obligatoirement altérée par l'espérance qu'il avait envers ce constat improbable. Son imagination débordante devait lui jouer des tours. Si ses explications étaient véridiques, pourquoi donc son ami lui aurait-il annoncé son dessein de demander sa main à Mary ?

Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de prendre en compte ces aspects, qui le poussaient à parler sérieusement au docteur. Après tout, son esprit ne l'avait jamais trompé n'est ce pas ?

C'est sur cette pensée qu'il entendit le Dr John Watson faire irruption dans la pièce, pestant sur le temps pas très réjouissant de ce mois d'avril frisquet. Soudain, sa voit mourut dans sa gorge en plein milieu de sa phrase, venant très certainement de remarquer l'état du salon. Holmes sourit pour lui-même, toujours dans la même position.

- Holmes ? Etes-vous inconscient ? Vous allez attraper une pneumonie !

Posant ses affaires sur le meuble près de l'entrée, et après avoir allumé la lumière pour éclairer la pièce, le docteur referma la fenêtre toujours grande ouverte, courroucé. Son ami était vraiment impossible, il ne pouvait même pas le laisser une journée seul sans qu'il fasse des siennes ! Comment pouvait-il une seule seconde avoir le projet de quitter le 221b Baker Street, au fond ? Il s'était toujours dis que Sherlock ne devait pas être un obstacle à son départ, et pourtant, tout le ramenait à lui : il ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser seul, il ne s'en sentirait que trop coupable… Coupable, mais coupable de quoi ? Il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi culpabiliser ! Si le détective était irresponsable, ça n'était pas son problème ! En vérité, s'il lui avait parlé d'un hypothétique mariage il y avait quelques jours de cela, c'était surtout pour voir sa réaction, et parce qu'il était, il faut le dire, assez énervé de vivre sous le même toit que cet énergumène.

Exténué, il s'assit dans son fauteuil en poussant un léger soupire, et reporta son attention sur celui qui était, malgré tout, son ami. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Le regardait de la même façon, avec le même petit sourire entendu, le genre de petit sourire qui cache quelque chose, ce que Watson ne supportait pas. Il soupira de nouveau, passa une main sur son visage, agacé, et fronça les sourcils, quelle nouvelle lubie agitait cette fois-ci le détective ?

- … Holmes ? Me feriez-vous le plaisir de cesser de me fixer de la sorte ? Je n'apprécie pas le moins du monde cet air-là.

Le concerné ne fit pas un seul geste. Il était, intérieurement, plus qu'amusé. Observer son ami qui ne savait plus où se mettre était un spectacle fort divertissant. Dans quelques secondes, il allait fuir en prétextant je ne sais quelle excuse minable. Il était si prévisible. En effet, il le vit se lever, visiblement contrarié, et ouvrir la bouche, très certainement dans le but de lui déclarer qu'il en avait plus qu'assez de son comportement. Sans crier gare, il se mit debout, ignorant alors les paroles de son vis à vis, et lui attrapa le bras droit pour l'empêcher de partir. Il le fixa de nouveau, avec la même intensité. S'il était sûr de ce qu'il faisait ? Aucunement.

-J'ai beaucoup réfléchi aujourd'hui.

Watson eut un mouvement de recul, son ami avait vraiment adopté une attitude étrange.

- Vous êtes sur une nouvelle enquête ?… Auriez-vous l'amabilité de me lâcher, Holmes ?

Ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir desserrer son emprise. Imperturbable, ses pensées s'égaraient en contemplant le visage de son ami. Cherchant une excuse valable pour expliquer son geste, il n'en trouvait pas. Le regard interrogateur de Watson se dérobait au sien, profond et impénétrable. Irrité de ne pas comprendre un tant soi peu la situation, le docteur se dégagea brusquement de la poigne de Holmes et fit volte face pour quitter la pièce.

- Watson.

Cette parole sonnait plus comme une supplique que comme un ordre. Surpris, le médecin se retourna pour s'enquérir de l'état de son ami. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit qu'il se retrouvait acculé au mur le plus proche, des lèvres venues s'écraser sur les siennes. Dérouté, il ferma les yeux. Ne comprenant pas bien ce qui était en train de se passer, il entrouvrit faiblement les lèvres, son vis-à-vis en profita pour approfondir leur baiser et ne constatant aucune réprobation venant de son ami, il devint plus tendre, mais ses mains étaient encore crispées sur la chemise du médecin, comme s'il craignait qu'il s'en aille.

L'esprit de Watson bouillonnait. Etait-il en plein délire hallucinatoire ou Holmes était-il vraiment en train de l'embrasser à corps perdu ? En tous les cas, s'il s'agissait d'une illusion, elle était vraiment réaliste, et il fallait qu'il le reconnaisse, grandement agréable. Prenant pleinement conscience de la pensée qui venait de s'imposer dans son esprit, et du détective qui avait approché encore davantage leurs deux corps, il prit peur et le repoussa avec violence, sous le choc. Holmes s'immobilisa, conscient de la gravité de la situation.

- Ne partez pas.

Watson, troublé, les mains moites et le regard fuyant, arpenta la pièce de long en large en balayant le sol et les meubles du regard, ignorant superbement la requête de l'enquêteur. Depuis quelques temps il réalisait qu'il éprouvait plus d'affection qu'il ne le fallait pour son ami, mais les codes de la société dans laquelle ils vivaient, et la crainte de ces sentiments nouveaux le faisaient naïvement espérer que ce n'était rien de plus qu'un approfondissement de l'amitié qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Néanmoins, il était conscient qu'il commettait des actes suspects sans pouvoir vraiment se contrôler, et malgré ses prières, Holmes semblait les avoir remarqué. Qu'avait-il cru donc ? Que le brillant esprit observateur qui lui servait de colocataire allait passer à côté de ce genre de choses ?

- Qu'avez vous fait de la seringue ? L'avez-vous jeté ? Vous êtes irresponsable et inconscient, Holmes !

Cette façon de réprimander son ami lui permettait de passer outre ce qui venait de se passer, comme si cela n'avait pas eu lieu. Bien que sa voix se voulait assurée, il ne l'était pas le moins du monde. Cet acte ne pouvait qu'avoir comme origine la tendance à l'autodestruction de son compère. Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications, ou s'il y en avait d'autres, il ne voulait tout simplement pas y penser. Cela ne pouvait être qu'un délire psychédélique.

- Watson, cessez de chercher vous n'obtiendrez pas satisfaction. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que je ne suis pas drogué !

A l'entente de ces paroles, le médecin reporta son attention sur le détective. La colère prenait petit à petit le pas sur la surprise, cet homme allait vraiment le rendre fou.

- Alors expliquez-moi donc ce geste inconvenant ! Etes-vous devenu enragé ? Je ne supporte plus vos sautes d 'humeurs improbables et totalement incompréhensibles, Holmes !

- Bon sang, John ! Cessez d'être aussi bienséant, nom de Dieu ! N'avez-vous donc rien remarqué ?

Devant le regard interrogateur de son ami, Sherlock Holmes poussa un soupir consterné.

-Vous êtes décidément peu perspicace, Watson…

-Pouvez-vous en venir aux faits au lieu d'étaler mon ignorance, je vous en serais grandement reconnaissant !

Légèrement amusé par l'expression exaspéré que le docteur affichait, bien que la situation ne soit pas des plus réjouissantes, le détective afficha un sourire crispé, et hésita à poursuivre. Il ne savait pas du tout où cette discussion allait les mener, et de quelle nature allait en être l'issue. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer. Dorénavant, il lui était juste impossible de faire marche-arrière. Après tout, non seulement Watson n'était pas parti, mais en plus il semblait prêt à écouter des explications … tout n'était peut-être pas perdu.

- Les regards appuyés qui vous sont adressés tôt le matin alors que vous venez de vous lever ? Les allusions subtiles qu'il m'arrive d'exprimer par mégarde ? Cette manie que j'ai de prétexter des occupations capitales lorsque vous voulez me présenter vos conquêtes ?

Devant l'air interdit et indécis de son ami qui ne semblait pas vraiment réaliser la portée de sa déclaration, il ajouta sur un ton incertain, vaincu par ses désillusions, tout en avançant d'un pas.

- John… Ne me dîtes pas que vous ne m'avez jamais entendu entrer dans votre chambre tard dans la soirée alors que vous êtes couché ?

Watson tressailli, les fois où Holmes l'appelait par son prénom étaient bien rares, cela ne pouvait que signifier qu'il était sérieux. A dire vrai, il avait l'impression d'être en plein milieu d'un épais brouillard persistant. Parfois, une lumière semblait fuser dans cette purée de pois, mais bien vite elle disparaissait, noyée sous la brume intense, alors que le détective poursuivait sur sa lancé, un brin d'espoir dans la voix :

- Je ne vous suis également pas si indifférent… n'est ce pas ? Vous ne m'avez pas vraiment repoussé…

Cela sonnait plus comme une question, un besoin d'avoir une réponse affirmative que d'une constatation assurée.

Troublé par tant de révélations, Watson fit quelques pas et vint se rasseoir dans le fauteuil près du feu, qui semblait lui tendre les bras. Laissant un silence pesant s'installer, il se mit à fixer les flammes dans l'âtre, tout en tentant de parvenir à une pensée cohérente. Il savait pertinemment que tout allait changer dorénavant, et que la décision de ces changements n'appartenait qu'à lui. Et c'est ceci qui lui faisait peur.

Notre brillant homme qu'est Sherlock Holmes ne l'était plus autant, à cet instant précis. Se retrouvant complètement découvert, à nu, il se sentait particulièrement honteux, et en même temps, soulagé. Malheureusement, si Watson ne lui avait pas répondu de suite, c'est que la réponse n'était pas évidente. Et en général, lorsqu'une réponse n'est pas évidente, c'est que c'est mauvais signe. Il déglutit, constatant les faits. Le médecin qui sentait le regard de son ami lui brûler la nuque ne parvenait pas à réfléchir calmement et avec sang-froid. Las, il souffla faiblement, comme s'il craignait que, s'il parlait trop fort, cet aveu implicite le condamnerait :

- Je ne sais malheureusement pas guérir ces maux… Je n'y suis jamais parvenu.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres à l'entente de cette intervention, Holmes fit quelques pas et tomba à genoux devant son ami, guidé par la folie du désespoir. S'il le repoussait maintenant, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Il posa ses mains sur ses genoux, plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Quels maux Watson, quels maux ? Ce que nous ressentons n'est pas condamnable, pourquoi le serait-ce ? Il n'y a rien de malsain dans ce que j'éprouve pour vous. Au contraire, je me plais à penser que mes sentiments sont plus purs que ceux de toutes les femmes qui ont pu vous aimer et qui vous aimeront encore.

Son regard se dérobant sous celui profond et suppliant du détective, le médecin ferma férocement les yeux, et se sentit prêt à céder. En réalité, la vision de son ami livré à lui-même, se dévoilant sans artifices devant lui, vrai, simple, sans cet éternel masque de froideur qu'il affichait à toute épreuve, l'ébranlait profondément. Mais sa raison, vile et cruelle, ne réussissait pas à approuver tout ceci.

- Holmes…. Ce n'est pas normal.

- Qu'est ce que la normalité ? Il n'y a pas de normalité. Ne vous imposez pas ce genre de barrières insurmontables, je vous en prie. Nous resterons aux yeux du monde les proches amis que nous avons toujours été.

Watson se releva brusquement, Holmes suivit.

- Ce n'est pas possible ! Nous ne pouvons pas….

- Rien ne nous en empêche. Oubliez donc les gens, oubliez Mary. Pensez à vous.

Il n'avait plus d'arguments à lui opposer, la capitulation était proche. Le détective le considérait alors avec une tendresse qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu. Il soutint son regard, exhibant ses craintes et son appréhension quant à leur devenir. Il baissa ensuite les yeux. Voyant le visage de son ami s'approcher lentement du sien, il eut un léger mouvement de recul, mais Holmes attrapa l'une de ses mains et y exerça une pression qui se voulait rassurante. Plantant de nouveau son regard confiant dans le sien, il approcha de nouveau ses lèvres des siennes, et s'arrêta à quelques millimètres seulement de leurs homologues. Les souffles se mêlaient, les regards se perdaient. Watson ferma les yeux, puis combla l'espace restant dans un geste maladroit, et le détective posa une main sur sa hanche, prolongeant avec assurance leur baiser, qui symbolisait en fait un accord tacite, le début d'une autre page dans leur histoire.

Et alors que les mains de son ami, qui ne cessait de l'embrasser, venaient de s'immiscer sous sa chemise, John Watson sourit contre ses lèvres, et sut qu'il n'aurait pas été capable de prendre une autre décision.

**FIN. **


End file.
